


Apocalypse of Hubert de Giscard

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Warnings! A lot of unpleasant descriptions of executions, murder, corpse decomposition.
Kudos: 2





	Apocalypse of Hubert de Giscard

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Episode The Sheriff of Nottingham, Series 3. There is a reference to Episode Prophecy, Series 2.

Господи, какой страшный день! Почему, почему Провидение обрушило на меня весь этот кошмар, словно удар стихии?! Меня до сих пор трясет. Приходится сжимать зубы, чтобы не стучали. Невыносимо видеть мерзкую ухмылочку де Рено. Но если закрыть глаза, в голове вновь оживают ужасные картины.

Мы собирались казнить разбойников. Филип Марк предложил повешение — грязному отребью грязная смерть. Зрелище, конечно, не из приятных: посиневшие лица, вывалившиеся языки, по дергающимся ногам стекает моча… Но четвертование гораздо непригляднее: топор палача рвет плоть, с хрустом рубит кости, кровь льет рекой, а еще живые жертвы дико кричат. К тому же, процесс длится намного дольше, а мне хотелось до темноты добраться до Нортгемптонского замка и достойно переночевать. 

Надо было вздернуть этих скотов, не прибегая к театральным эффектам. Но Филип Марк не мог обойтись без представления. И вот тот, кого он считал своим верным слугой, мечет кинжал в него, а не в Робин Гуда!

Я не успеваю ничего понять, как вонючая лапа какого-то виллана сдавливает горло, а остро заточенная сталь утыкается в живот, проделав дыру в новом парадном платье. Пресвятая Дева, это женщина! Чертова ведьма твердо держит меч, нагло ухмыляясь в лицо. Ей же ничего не стоит разрезать и плоть так же, как ткань, я вижу это в ее глазах.

Рядом корчится в предсмертных судорогах Филип Марк. И сейчас так же буду корчиться я со вспоротым животом и вывалившимися наружу кишками, суча ногами в луже крови!

Так вот что значит выражение «леденящий душу страх»: в его тисках трепещет сердце, в голове пусто до звона в ушах, рот наполнен кислой слюной, и ее невозможно сглотнуть — крепкая волосатая ручища давит на кадык, сейчас нажмет чуть сильнее и с хрустом сломает шею.

И все. Не будет меня. Меня! Нет, конечно, останется бессмертная душа. Но вот это все, что я считаю собой, сначала охладеет и одеревенеет, а потом будет гнить в земле, разваливаясь на куски, и его будут жрать черви. Мерзкие твари будут переползать из глазницы в глазницу, шевелиться во рту. Господи, не надо, нельзя об этом думать. Я люблю свое тело не меньше, чем душу. И хочу насладиться земной жизнью сполна, пока я молод и полон сил. Смерти не избегнешь, но пусть она придет, как можно позже, пожалуйста, Всемогущий Господь, пожалуйста!

Смутно помню, как они тащили меня к городским воротам, чтобы обеспечить свободный выход, как улюлюкала чернь.

И вот стою живой, но совершенно раздавленный происшедшим, чуть не плача от злости и унижения.

Непотопляемая крыса де Рено откровенно торжествует. Быстро он оправился! Даже переодеться успел. Какая все-таки гнусная, увертливая тварь.

Стало даже жаль недотепу-Гизборна, обреченного быть вечно на вторых ролях. А ведь у него был шанс, и какой! Я бы взлетел. Джон, в отличие от брата, преданных людей ценит, а главное, умеет благодарить. Боже, храни подольше такого короля! Да что там, он даже всяких ренегатов прощает, если те вовремя раскаялись. Взять моего тезку, архиепископа Кентерберийского. Стоило этой хитрой лисе заявить (после объявления Джона наследником, разумеется), что он всегда любил принца, и — пожалуйста, получи титул лорда-канцлера. И это после того, как он весьма активно участвовал в подавлении восстания Джона против Ричарда. Как тот же Хантингтон, кстати. И что же? Злодей-сынок разбойничает, а папаша благоденствует в своем графстве. Вот уж гнилая семейка. Яблоко от яблони.

Я всем им отомщу: и гаденышу Хантингтону, и пучеглазой жабе де Рено, и даже этому придурку Гизборну, который смел смотреть на меня с сочувствием. Себе посочувствуй, тупица! Но все равно — я уже никогда не буду прежним. Как же жаль себя, того, каким я был! Ненавижу их всех. Не-на-ви-жу.


End file.
